Today, data processing systems typically have a video display unit in the form of a cathode ray tube, or CRT, and a keyboard located at a personnel work station. To provide set-up and system flexibility the keyboards are frequently detached from the display units with the two modules coupled together only by an electrical cord. Though such use of modules does provide benefits they nevertheless do present a problem where they are located together upon a common supporting surface as of a desk. This is because there is often insufficient depth to accommodate the keyboard and the display unit set one behind the other. As a result the display unit in such situations must be located to one side of the keyboard. This, however, requires that an operator maintain his or her head or eyes at a cocked angle from her torso to view the display unit while using the keyboard for otherwise the operator would have to sit facing the display unit itself and operate the keyboard in a skewed body position. Another problem presented by such positioning of the modules upon a common surface is that the normal typing height for a keyboard and the normal viewing height of a display unit are not the same.
The just described problem can be avoided by providing built-in type consoles. Representative of such build-in data processing consoles are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,125 and 4,316,082. Though there is a market for such built-in consoles there remains a need to provide a console or stand for modular type data processing systems which may be supported on a typical secretarial type desk or other preexisting type of office furniture such as a credenza.
Applicant has heretofore provided one such console for use on an extension shelf component of an L-shape secretarial desk. As disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,812 of the present applicant this console includes a rigid base member adapted to be set upon the extension shelf of a secretarial desk, a movable floor upon which a keyboard may be supported and electrically coupled with the video display unit, and support means supporting the floor for movement between a keyboard operative position and a keyboard stored position. Though this console works very well when set upon an extension shelf or typewriter stand with the keyboard positioned thereon at normal typing height, such as 27 or 28 inches, it supports a keyboard at a height above normal typing height when the console is positioned on other support surfaces typically found in modern offices such as the principal but higher component of a secretarial desk or an office credenza. Other consoles have been designed for use upon such higher support surfaces like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,445 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112. These, however, support a keyboard in a fixed position and do not possess the capability of relocating the keyboard for sheltered storage when not in use.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains to provide a console for a video display unit and detached keyboard which is adapted for use upon a supporting surface elevated substantially above normal typing height and which possesses the capability of relocating the keyboard between a higher, sheltered stored position and a lower, operative position. It thus is the provision of such a console to which the present invention is primarily directed.